Red Light on the Wedding Night: Take II
by Great Clone
Summary: Remember when Lorelai called Chris at her bachelorette party way back when? Well, this is the daughter edition. Rory is engaged to Logan, but ends up calling an old flame that night. Everything changes. [Literati]
1. The Bachlorette Party

**Red Light on the Wedding Night: Take II **

Rory Gilmore laughed at something her friend, Lane had just said. They, along with three other girls and Lorelai were at an upscale bar in Hartford for Rory's bachelorette party; all costs paid for by Logan Huntzberger, her fiancé, of course.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married," Lane squealed, fingering her own ring. "When did we get so old?"

Rory grinned, "Hey, you got married before I did. At least I'm finished with college. And I think we got old somewhere in between the whole high school thing and…you know, I don't feel that old."

Lorelai chimed in, already slightly tipsy, "Yeah, she can't be old because if she's old, then I'm ancient. I just got married myself last year, so…" she trailed off taking another sip of her Martini. "We all are just a couple of hot young babes having a fun night, one last time before you're tied down forever." She sighed dramatically and slung an arm around her daughter's shoulder, finishing off the last of her drink. "I'm going to get some more…you guys want anything?"

Both Lane and Rory laughed at Lorelai's antics, "No thanks, Mom. Go ahead, have fun, though."

Lane turned to Rory, a curious look on her face, "I've never seen Lorelai so drunk. What's up with her tonight?"

"She's never really liked Logan. I think she's trying to forget he's going to be her son-in-law tomorrow morning by drowning herself in tequila," Rory answered, frowning. She stirred her drink sadly, and took a sip. "I wish they'd get along better."

"Yeah. About Logan, where is he right now?" Lane asked.

Rory shrugged, "Probably getting plastered with his friends." She muttered something that Lane couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" Lane asked, cupping her hand to her ear and motioning to the loud music.

"Nothing" Rory amended hastily. "Just talking to myself. What do you say about rounding up the other girls and heading back home?"

Lane nodded, "Okay. I'll get Paris and Lorelai. You get Stephanie and Honor."

Rory agreed, heading in the direction she saw the two girls previously. On her way, she pulled out her cell phone and ducked into the empty bathroom. She sighed and pushed the ten numbers she'd memorized, but hadn't used in almost two years.

Taking a deep breath, she held the phone up to her ear and listen to the ringing. By the fourth ring, she was about ready to give up, when he breathlessly answered the phone.

"Hello."

Rory stuttered, "Hey."

"Rory?" came the voice on the other line.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor, "Yeah. Hey Jess."

Rory could almost hear his confused smile on the other line, "Nice to hear from you. What's going on?"

"I'm at a bachelorette party," she announced.

"Oh, cool. Who's?" he asked.

She bit her lip, "Mine."

"Yours? Wow." She could hear the surprise in his voice.

"I know. I'm still kinda 'wow' about it myself," she admitted.

She heard him pause thoughtfully for a second, "Well who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh, well… Logan," she told him. "You know, the guy you met that-"

He cut her off, "Yeah. Congratulations, I guess." There was another silence, "Rory, why'd you call me?"

She sighed, "I don't know. One second Lane and I were talking about how old we were getting, and the next second, "Bang'- it hit me. I can't marry him tomorrow," she said, now crying.

Rory wiped away the tears furiously, "I don't know what to do. My grandparents planned everything. It cost so much money, and I do love him, but I can't marry him."

Jess voice softened, "Rory. You have to tell him. You can't go through with it now."

"I know, Jess. I know. I'm just so confused, and everyone's going to be disappointed in me. Well, except Mom and Luke. They never liked him," she said, looking towards the door to the bathroom. An older lady walked in, a small boy on her hand. The lady gave her a sympathetic smile, and Rory realized what she must look like, with mascara running down her face, sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Then go to them. I'm sure they'd be happy to help you."

Rory pulled her engagement ring off her finger. "I miss you," she said suddenly. "Can you help me?"

She heard Jess sigh deeply, "I'm in Philly right now."

"I know. Sorry for even asking, it's just-"

"I can be there in four hours. Is that okay?" he told her, cutting her off.

She smiled slightly, "Are you sure?" At his affirmation, she told him where to meet her and thanked him profusely before hanging up.

The smile soon disappeared, and was replaced with a look of alarm. "How am I going to tell everyone that the wedding's off?" she muttered to herself.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror, amazed at how one phone call could make her look so different; not just physically, but emotionally as well. She grabbed a few paper towels and wiped her face. After a few minutes, she looked presentable, and grabbed her purse, throwing her cell phone inside.

As she walked back into the bar, she noticed Lane, who looked to be searching for someone.

She walked up to her best friend and tapped her on the shoulder. Lane turned around, almost frantically, and a relieved look passed on her face.

"Thank god you're here. I've been searching all over for you. Ready to go?" Lane asked.

Rory shook her head and bit her lip, "Lane, I'm not going."

"What?" Lane questioned, confused.

"I can't marry Logan." She pulled her ring off her finger and dropped it in Lane's hand, "Please tell him I love him and I'm sorry, but I just can't do it."

Lane was shocked, "What happened? You were so happy, I thought?"

"I called Jess," Rory admitted. "How is it that on the night before my wedding, I can't stop thinking about my ex-boyfriend who I haven't talked to in years?"

Lane shrugged sympathetically, "If you're sure…"

Rory nodded, "I am. It's hard, and it hurts, but it's the right thing to do."

"Okay. I'll tell Lorelai and let everyone else know the wedding's off. Do you need a ride somewhere?" Lane asked, concerned.

"No, Jess is coming. It's something I need to do; talk to him, you know?"

Lane shook her head, "Not really, but I guess if you need to do it, you've gotta do it." She wrapped her arms around Rory and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry."

Rory hugged her back, equally as hard, "Me, too. But it'll be okay." Pause. "I know it."

As Lane pulled away, she pointed her finger at Rory, "Call me as soon as you can, okay? And Lorelai, too."

"I will," Rory promised. She smiled forlornly at her friend before walking towards the doors of the bar.

She sneaked away as unnoticeably as she could and called a taxi company.

Sitting in the back of the taxi half an hour later, she thought back to the events of the night. Within a fifteen minute timeframe, she called off her wedding, phoned her ex-boyfriend to pick her up all the way from Philadelphia, and ran away. But, she knew she had to do it. It wouldn't be fair to either her or Logan to get married tomorrow, especially when she was in love with someone man, even if she hadn't realized it yet.

* * *

**A/N: I've got to stop starting new stories wihtout finishing my old ones. Eh...So, what'd you think? It's about two years after this current season and a Lit, if you can't already tell. It kinda just hit me this morning, and I wrote it up, hoping it would turn out alright. It was supposed ot be a one-shot, but I think I'm going to have a few chapters with it. Just please tell me what you think! Reviews are like puppies- they get me all happy and excited. Lol...just give me some feedback, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really.**


	2. Paris and Logan are Burning

**_Flashback in italics, if it isn't obvious..._**

**Chapter 2: **

Lane sighed as she opened the door to the limo and sat inside softly. She had the daunting task of informing everyone that the wedding was off and she sure as hell wasn't looking forward to it.

Turning to her right, she saw Paris in a heated debate with Stephanie (they had never really gotten along) while Lorelai and Lane were talking about married life, in general being the only two with husbands (other than Lane).

She decided Lorelai should be the first to know, probably (and for her own safety) followed by Paris, so she quietly the two women form their separate conversations and over to the far corner of the stretch, where she herself was seated.

At the two girls' questioning glances, she began. 'Uh, Lorelai, Paris?" she started, biting her lip nervously.

Both were a bit tipsy, but managed to settle down at the look on Lane's face. Lorelai frowned, while Paris got a thoughtful expression.

"Where's Rory?" Paris asked, suddenly noticing the lack of host.

Lane cringed, "Well, that's what I came to tell you about," she said.

A small giggle could be was heard from Honor and Stephanie who where flirting with the limo driver. The Korean girl ignored it and continued, "Rory's not get married tomorrow."

Lorelai set down her drink and focused intently on what Lane was saying, "What?"

Lane pulled the ring out of her pocket and handed it to Lorelai, "Rory called off the wedding. Now I have to tell Logan, cancel the plans, and sit by the phone, worrying about when Rory's going to call and if she got there okay."

"Where? Got where?" Lorelai asked somewhat frantically.

Lane looked at Lorelai guiltily. "I don't think I should be the once to tell you. This kind of thing should come from Rory. I don't really understand it myself," she admitted.

Paris chimed in after a pregnant pause, "So now that Ken is gone, how are we going to inform everyone?"

"First order of business is to tell Logan, and I guess Rory's grandparents since they are paying for the whole shebang. Then we wait for Rory to call," Lane considered.

Lorelai sighed again, "Not something I'm looking forward to." She turned to Lane, "Are you sure she's sure she made the right decision?"

Lane nodded, "She said something that sort of surprised me , but at the same time it didn't. You know what I mean?"

"Not really," Paris said. "So who's going to tell bimbo one and two over there that Rory's not coming back?"

Lane volunteered reluctantly, ""I'll do it, I guess. Lorelai is too drunk and you, well Paris, you can be a little abrasive."

Honor and Stephanie stood up, finally noticing Rory wasn't there. "What's going on?" Logan's sister asked, confused.

Paris and Lorelai sat back, letting Lane take the floor. "Rory called off the wedding," she told them bluntly.

Stephanie blinked at her and Honor gave her a disbelieving look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Rory gave back the ring, decided she couldn't marry him, and ran of to- to take care of some things," Lane said slowly.

Stephanie bit her lip, baffled, "Why would she do that? He's a Huntzberger."

Paris raised an eyebrow, ready to retort, but Lane cut her off warningly, "She didn't love him enough, or the right way to marry him."

"She's going to get in so much trouble," Honor said, letting out a low whistle.

"I know. I wouldn't be surprised if Emily and Richard disowned her," Stephanie replied.

Lorelai got up, ready to defend her daughter, "Hey. Wait just a second. Rory did the right thing calling off the wedding before it happened. Don't put her at fault here."

"We can't just go looking for somebody to put the blame on," Lane said, mediating. "We've got to tell Logan."

Stephanie stood up, "Not me. I'm not doing it."

"Me neither," Honor stated.

Lorelai sighed, "Logan and I have never rally gotten along."

Lane looked at Paris. "I've never met him."

Paris threw her arms in the air, "Fine. I'll do it. But can this wait until tomorrow morning?"

" Paris. Telling a guy that his fiancé just called off their wedding isn't something you can just hold off telling him. If I were you, I'd go now," Lorelai told Paris exasperatedly.

"Well aren't we glad for that fact," Paris shot back. "You know, for all this trouble, let me at least get a ride to wherever the hell he is in the limo."

"Fine." Lorelai rolled down the window separating the front and back, "Hey, driver. Take us to "The Off Spot."

Paris glared at Honor and Stephanie as they giggled at hearing the name. "What?"

Lorelai looked at Paris apologetically, "Uh, Hun…it's a strip club."

Paris glared, "Nope. I'm not going into a room where dozens of women degrade themselves for a few dollars. It ain't happening."

Lane thought for a second, " Paris, you don't like Logan, right?" At Paris' head shake she continued, "Well, think how fun it'll be to embarrass him in front of all his friends and all those other guys. It'll be like a tribute to all women of the world."

"Fine. But only because I want to hurt him. Bring him down." She emphasized her point with an exaggerated fist.

Lane sighed, "Good. Let's go, then."

Honor and Stephanie frowned, and Honor leaned in towards Lane. "That wasn't very nice," she said, "He's going to be heartbroken."

Lane nodded, "I know, but it's the only thing I could say to get her to agree. I feel bad for the guy."

"Okay." Stephanie let out a long breath. "This is going to get more and more interesting as the night goes by," she mumbled.

_Rory Gilmore smiled as her boyfriend of about two years led her into the nicest restaurant in __Hartford__. She shrugged out of coat, hanging it lightly on the back of her chair before sitting down and smoothing out her dress. _

_Logan__ Huntzberger flashed her a grin and sat down across from her, reaching for her hand. "What do you think of the restaurant, so far?" _

_She looked around appreciatively, "It's really nice. Are we celebrating something special tonight?" _

_"You could say that," he said, furtively. _

_She nodded, "I've heard of this place before. Their Peking Duck is supposed to be amazing." _

_"You're grandparents recommended it actually. They have pretty good tastes." _

_"Apparently." Rory picked up her menu, "We just have to hope that their food is as good as everyone says it is." _

_"I'm sure it will be." _

_They spent a few nice minutes talking quietly until the waiter came to take their order. Both chose the seafood special, and enjoyed it immensely as the night went on. After their meal was finished, __Logan__ cleared his throat. _

_"Hey, Ace." _

_Rory smiled, "Yeah?" _

_"So…we've been dating for a few years now, and you're graduating soon, right?" _

_She nodded, "Yeah…" _

_He shifted in his chair, a little nervous, "I love you, you know that, Rory?" _

_"Yes, __Logan__. I love you, too," she assured him, her face holding a confused frown. "Where exactly is this going?" _

_He reached his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a velvet black box. Rory gasped, raising a hand to her mouth in shock. _

_He flipped open the lid to reveal a large princess cut diamond nestled in a grouping of littler diamonds on a thick white-gold band. _

_Reaching for her free hand, he grasped it with his own, a soft small on his face. "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" _

_She bit her lip. She definitely wasn't expecting this, but…it wasn't really all that much of a surprise, either. She knew she was going to say yes, but while wiping the tears away from her eyes and nodding her head, she couldn't help but see the flash of a certain someone from her past; dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, dark everything. Dark. _

_She kissed her oblivious boyfriend…no, fiancé enthusiastically, all the while trying to get Jess Mariano out of her head, and __Logan__ Huntzberger in. _

Paris groaned as she stepped inside the strip club where Logan's bachelor party was gathered (at the moment). The flashing lights, the men reeking of sweat and alcohol, and the lack of any clothing on the women were all grating on her last nerve.

She pursed her lips and marched through the throng of people, not caring who she shoved and pushed, trying to find Logan. She was a woman on a mission and no one could stop her.

She caught sight of his spiky blond hair towards her left; sitting on a chair and getting a lap dance from a voluptuous redhead.

She smirked. "Hey, Huntzberger!"

He apparently didn't hear her, or was ignoring her.

She tried again, louder, though. " Logan Huntzberger!"

She caught his attention. He frowned at her, and waved the stripper off his lap, stuffing a few singles down her bra. He made his way over to Paris, beer still in his hand.

" Paris."

She sighed. "I'll cut right to the chase. Rory finally came to her senses and she called off the wedding."

He paused mid-sip, and brought the bottle down from his lips. "What?" he asked, confused, disbelieving.

"You. Rory. Over. Off. Kaput. No more. Is that too hard of a concept for you to grasp?"

His eyes widened and he took a large swig of beer. "That's impossible," he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes, "No. It's not. She doesn't want to marry you anymore. I don't know the whole story, but I know it's over between you two. She made that pretty clear."

She furrowed her brow in thought. "Hold on." Paris stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out the ring, dropping it into his outstretched hand. "Here."

He inspected the ring, almost as if making sure it was real, and that he had it, not Rory.

Paris huffed impatiently, "Now, if my work here is done, I'm going to get going."

Logan nodded mutely, still processing. If it was at all possible, Paris' eyes softened in pity. "Look, I know you love her, but get over her. Don't pine, or waste your efforts trying to win her back with money and power. It won't work, this time, Huntzberger."

He didn't give her any reply, and she took this as her cue to leave.

He brought his eyes back up to the back of the retreating blonde, "Paris!"

She turned her head, irritated scowl in place. "What now?"

"Is it someone else?" he faltered.

Paris sighed. "I don't know the details, Logan." At his sad expression, she relented. "I think so."

"So she was cheating on me?"

Paris shrugged. "I doubt it. Rory Gilmore wouldn't do that. All I know is that she called up an old friend and is going to stay with him for a while."

Logan nodded, sitting down in a chair. Paris watched for a moment, a little worried, and even more concerned that she was worrying over Logan. She shook her head and went back to the limo; to the anxious faces of Rory's friends and family.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. And for the lack of any Litness. I have what I'm gonna do for next hcapter already in my head, so I just need to get around to typing and editing and all that crap. Please don't let the boringness and potential suckiness of this chapter keep you from reviewing. I was shocked at the number I got...And now I'm addicted. Wanna see if you can break the record? Get 20, this time. C'mon, I know you can do it! **

**I don't own anything...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
